Forgiveness
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: After season 4 finally. "Is that the prize for being good?" "Sometimes. But its times like this that we must learn from ourselves, forget about the past and keep moving on. That's what life is about. To keep moving forward and learning from the challenges we face." Discord has a little chat with Fluttershy about Forgiveness.


**Sets place a month after season four finally: Twilight's Kingdom.**

Forgiveness:

Discord sighed, sitting on a lonely rock in the Ever Free Forest. He needed some time to think and be by himself. A month ago, Equestria was attacked by one of the most powerful villains ever. Tirek. Discord was send to fight him off and bring him to Tartarus, but instead, he betrayed his friends and joined forces with the villain.

And broke the trust of the pony he loved the most. Fluttershy.

His nightmares had been filled with the same memory every single night since then. And Luna didn't even bother to look up for his dreams and stop the nightmares. She was another pony he had broken its trust. He had broken everypony's trust. But he was trying so hard to regain it. It wasn't that easy.

Fluttershy and her friends still liked him. But did not trusted them. Not at all. He still could not believe that such selfish decision like the one he took, could have such horrible consequences. One minute he was trusted to take down Tirek and the next, he was working with him. What for? At the end he did what he did to his friends. What he did to Fluttershy. Break his trust.

He deserved that actually. A monster like him did not deserved friends. Or a love interest like certain yellow mare.

Every time he apologized, she said he was forgiven. All of his friends forgave him. But did they? Did they really? And even if it was true, he did not forgave himself. He might never will.

A single tear rushed down the left cheek of the Lord of Chaos, falling onto the dried grass. Subconsciously, a pink cloud of chocolate milk rain formed on top of his head. It started raining. In minutes, his coat was socked in tiny drops of chocolate milk. A sob escaped from his lips.

"Why did I had to be so blind? Why did this had to happen so I could realize that they were my real friends?" He whispered. Of course, he was in the middle of the Ever Free Forest, he could shout whatever he wanted and not being heard. But not even his voice was willing enough to raise its tone. "After she was ever so kind to me… the only pony that ever did. And I broke her trust in me."

He was not accustomed to sob so intensely. In fact, he might have never did. He cried, yes. Nopony is perfect. He was the Lord of Chaos. Chaos was, isn't and will never be perfect. Including him.

He remembered when he was in that bubble. Fluttershy in the next. Tears of sadness formed in her beautiful eyes. It was those tears that made him completely realize what he had done. It was what he saw in every single nightmare.

He heard hoof steps. Approaching him. But Discord could not care less. Then, it sounded like the hoof steps started to walk on water. Or chocolate rain.

"Discord! Stop the rain this instant. You're making a mess out of this place."

He should have known Fluttershy would come to get him. He slowly turned around to see a soaked wet yellow mare with pink mane and tail and teal eyes.

"Sorry, dear Fluttershy." Discord summoned a mop to clean the floor and a giant eraser to erase the pink cloud above him. Later he summoned two towels and gave one to his friend. Once cleaned, the towels, the mop and the giant eraser disappeared.

"Now, Discord. What are you doing here all alone?" Fluttershy asked kindly.

The draconequus looked at her eyes and sighed. "I just needed some time alone, I guess."

"To 'cause chaos?"

"To think, actually…"

Both of them stayed quiet for a few second until the yellow mare decided to finally confront the Lord of Chaos in this matter. This had to stop.

"Discord, we need to talk." She tried to put her most serious face.

"About, my dear?"

"About trust."

That was the exact theme he was trying so hard to avoid. "I don't want to talk about it." He simply said.

"But I do." She replied. "I know you blame yourself for what happened a month ago. But you just got to let go of the past. Everypony has forgiven you!" She smiled softly.

"Doesn't feel like it…"

Fluttershy sighed. "I know how you feel. Everypony betrays somepony else once in a while. Is part of life, even if it's wrong."

Discord just could not take it any longer. "Then why I can't forgive myself? Why?" He sobbed a little bit.

"Because you know how wrong your actions were." She continued. "Everypony has felt what you're feeling at least once in their lives. I know I have. You just think that nopony will ever want to forgive you when you are wrong about that. Want to know why they forgave you?"

Discord nodded.

"Because they saw a change in you. They saw that your apologies were genuine. Even if they don't trust you doesn't mean that you can't win back their trust. It just takes time."

Discord lowered his head, but Fluttershy's hoof took his chin, obligating him to look at her. "You are good hearted, Discord. That's why you feel like you can't forgive yourself."

"Is that the prize for being good?"

"Sometimes. But its times like this that we must learn from ourselves, forget about the past and keep moving on. That's what life is about. To keep moving forward and learning from the challenges we face."

Discord gently took her hoof into his lion paw. "No, dear Fluttershy. You don't understand. I traded you and your friends and yet, you're so kind to me. Why?"

"Everypony deserves kindness."

Discord looked at those teal eyes. "Fluttershy? Do you forgive me? For real?"

"Yes, I do forgive you. For real." The mare hugged him and he hugged back. Never in his life had the draconequus felt so relieved. So loved.

"Those were wise words, dear pony." Discord said as he parted away from the warm hug.

"One wise zebra once told me that." Fluttershy replied. She sniffed the air. "Discord, we smell like chocolate, we need to take a bath."

Discord gulped and blushed. "Together?"

"Of course not, silly!" Fluttershy laughed and walked away. "Why would you say that?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Discord quickly dismissed. "We can have some cups of tea later, don't you think my dear?"

"Sounds lovely."

Both friends walked together to Fluttershy's cottage. Discord couldn't help but feel embarrassed for what he said earlier. It seemed that lately he'd make a fool of himself for this mare. He was very happy to have her in her life and vowed to never betray her again. Pinkie promise. _'Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye.' _He had lately been planning on telling her how much she meant to him, in another kind of way. More than just a friendship. But with what has been happening for the past month, it did not seemed there was a right time to do so. But he will. Soon.

Speaking of the element of kindness, he was pretty sure that if in another life if there were any other elements, his dear Fluttershy would have been the element of forgiveness…

**If Scribbler (The pony who reads fanfics on You Tube) wants to read this, it's fine with me. Just as long as you say who wrote it.**

**BTW, thank you all ponies for stopping by and read this fic.**


End file.
